the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoe Kennedy
Zoe Kennedy (born November 29th 1999) is a student in fifth year at Colham High School. She is a member of the Farthead house. She is tall and is considered attractive by many male pupils in the school; she is ranked at number 1 in the Rate Dem Girlz Scale. She excels in PE while her maths skills and smartness are average. She is overall not well behaved at school. Her first appearance was in Harry Smith's Hike as a cameo. She made a larger appearance in Zoe Kennedy's Revenge, where the episode is actually from her point of view, unlike other episodes where it is from Harry Smith's point of view. In The Bully TV series, she is voiced by Kristin Cameron, who is also Pamela Milne, Nicola Mitchell, Cara Wallace, Ellie McCoy and Gabriella Atkinson's voice actor. Her mother is Erin Kennedy and her younger sister is Millie Kennedy. Zoe also dated Harry Smith for a short time, however this relationship was abruptly cut off due to one of Morten Larsen's tricks in the episode Harry Smith's Disastrous Date. She has since forgiven Harry for the mishap. In the episode Harry Smith and the Disastrous Swimming Lesson, Jack Sanderson crashed a school bus into her council estate house. She got her revenge on him, with the help of Harry and David Marshall. She was the supplier for The Confidential Cuties Club from 2010-2015. She left when she felt that the club was stupid. She now works as a fort sentry in Harry's club The Black Foot Gang, replacing Ellie McCoy who left just before her departure from Volcanus. Appearances Season 2 *Harry Smith Spreads Gas (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Hike (appears but has no lines) *Zoe Kennedy's Revenge *Harry Smith's Disastrous Date *Harry Smith's Fun Run (appears but has no lines) Season 3 *Harry Smith's Sick Gang *Harry Smith Goes to Court *Harry Smith's First Day in Jail *Screw You, Harry Smith! (appears in a flashback Harry Smith has) Season 4 *Harry Smith and the School Uniform (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Heist (appears but has no lines) Season 5 *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Harry Smith's Sports Day (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Terrible Teacher *The Destruction of Colham High School *Harry Smith Rules Volcanus (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 6 *Harry Smith and the Prison Boxing Match *Harry Smith's Meditation *Harry Smith Kills His Enemies (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery *Harry Smith's Bad Day *Harry Smith and Friends' Battle *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream (appears but has no lines) Season 7 *Harry Smith Ruins a Sleepover *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled *Happy Birthday, Harry Smith! Season 8 *Harry Smith Poops Himself (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Spiders *Harry Smith Steals Catriona McMillan's Car (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Samuel Davidson's Detention Club *Harry Smith Rebuilds the Pyramids of Pizza Season 9 *Harry Smith's Wrestling Club *Harry Smith's Vile Vacation *Dylan Cook's Big Fight Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Common Love Interests Category:Colham High School students Category:Protagonists Category:Farthead